


Bad Things: Trapped In A Burning Building

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Diego and Vanya are going to work together, Dr. Terminal Sucks, Explosions, Five is sick of everyone's bullshit, Gen, Hotel Oblivion, Just in general, Luther is the leader, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Rescue, Rescue Mission, Trapped in a Burning Building, it's probably who you think, klaus is awesome, someone's going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: The final stage of Dr. Terminal's plan begins. Six of the seven Hargreeves children are on their way to kick Dr. Terminal's ass and finally get their sister back. Then, all they have to do is escape Hotel Oblivion. Easy right?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Kudos: 61





	1. The Beginning of The End

Dr. Terminal knew that he wouldn’t be able to defeat The Umbrella Academy without some leverage. And if that leverage happened to take form in little Number Seven, then so be it. He deliberately sent some of his worst Terminauts to separate The Umbrella Academy from each other and their sister, and he used that chaos of the fighting to remove Number Seven from his machine and brought her with him to the -8th floor. The floor with the only exit in Hotel Oblivion.

Now that he was back with his surveillance equipment he got to watch in amusement as The Umbrella Academy finished their fight with his Terminauts, that damned Number Two kicked one of his destroyed Terminauts, Number Four was lying on the floor for some reason, and worse of all Number Five quickly noticed that their stupid sister was missing. 

And they already knew where he’d moved them. Shit.

One thing that Dr. Terminal didn’t need to worry about was that Number Five wouldn’t be able to jump them all down to the -8th floor. He knew that Number Five could jump with at most three of his siblings when he was at full power, and by now with all his needless jumping Number Five would be at most half energy. So that was a plus.

His other plus was that he’d already rigged the entire building with explosives. They’d start at the top floor, the 24th floor, and work down to his floor, the -8th floor. 

He’d hoped they’d catch The Umbrella Academy on their way down to him, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen. So he decided to start the countdown for the explosives a bit, prematurely. Once he’d initiated the countdown, Dr. Terminal had about five minutes before the first explosives went off. 

Turning his attention back to the monitors, he watched as The Umbrella Academy split into three groups, each group taking one of the three elevators; effectively keeping him to the floor he was currently on as there were no stairs in the Hotel. Hargreeves couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about anyone else, including the children he paid millions for. He lost sight of the Hargreeves children as they entered the elevators, Number One and Number Three, Number Two and Number Five, Number Four and Number Six, but as he watched the clock and hoped that the Hargreeves children, barring Number Seven, would be trapped in separate elevator shafts.

He watched as the clock ticked just past five minutes, then he felt the rumble that almost knocked him off his feet. The first explosion of many caused the lights as well as every monitor he had set-up to flicker. And most definitely, it stopped the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The next chapter will be posted next Friday (4/17)
> 
> Please fill this out, this is to help me know what you guys want more of -> https://forms.gle/Cuw1PnBE23zSZCtP9


	2. Nothing Ever Goes As Planned, Does It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With six of the seven Hargreeves stuck in elevators, they have to come up with a plan to reach Dr. Terminal and Vanya waiting for them on the -8th floor. And when they do arrive, there's a surprise waiting for them.

Allison was standing with Luther in one of the elevators, filled with anxious, angry, and excited energy. She really wanted to get her sister back from Dr. Terminal, especially before anyone lost any limbs like the first timeline. While they were standing in the elevator on their descent to the -8th floor, the building rumbled and shook for a moment before the elevator came to a screeching halt as the lights flickered.

“What's going on?” Allison asked Luther, knowing he wouldn’t have an answer for her but hoping he might have one anyway.

“I, I don’t know.” Luther said, sounding about as surprised and confused as she was feeling right now. He pulled his communicator off his belt and tried to contact any of their brothers, “Five? Diego? Ben? Klaus? Are you guys okay? And does anyone know what’s going on?”

The only answer they got was static from the communicator. “Guys? Please answer.” Luther tried again.

Still no answer. Luther was about to call to their siblings again when, “What the fuck is happening?” Klaus’s voice practically screeched through the speakers on Luther’s and Allison’s, although it was a bit more patchy than they typically were. Probably because they were stuck in an elevator. “Are you guys stuck too?”

“In the elevator?” Diego called back to him.

“Yeah.” Luther answered.

Klaus’s voice cracked through the speaker soon after, “Yes.”

“Fuck. What happened?” Diego asked, “What do we do?”

Drawing on his leadership skills, Luther told his brothers, “Figure out a way to get out of the elevators, and then we’ll figure out a way to get down to Vanya and Terminal.”

“There’s one problem with that Luther.” It was Five contradicting him instead of Diego. “There’s only two ways to get anywhere in Hotel Oblivion. The no longer working elevators and me.” Oh, shit. Why wouldn’t there be stairs in this place like literally every other building in the world? Right. Because their father is an asshole and doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Five’s voice continued, “And there’s no way I can jump all of us down there, I’ve spent too much energy.” Shit.

“Any other ideas?” Luther asked. If there was one thing his leadership skills learned since their return to their childhood, it was that sometimes his siblings had really good solutions to problems on missions.

“What if we fixed them?” Klaus’s voice asked, “Anyone know how to do that?” Sometimes they have really good ideas, other times, not so much.

Luther and Allison shared a look, both a bit hesitant to say anything about Klaus’s suggestion when Diego’s voice replied, “I do.” And before he could ask how he knew how to fix elevators of all things Diego’s voice answered, “From a few odd jobs here and there.”

“From your Batman work?” Klaus’s voice laughed, somehow he always found the humor in a situation.

“No.” Diego replied, “And stop calling it that.”

“I’ll jump with Diego, and he’ll fix the elevators.” Five decided, not that Luther would’ve said otherwise.

Silence fell over the communicators as Five and Diego presumably got to work on fixing the elevator. After a few minutes of quiet conversation between himself and Allison, Luther could faintly hear the motor of one of the other elevators starting to work again. 

Then, with a burst of blue, Diego and Five were standing in the elevator with Allison and Luther. And in another burst of Blue, Five left. Without a word to either Allison or Luther, Diego started to fiddle with the control panel of the elevator; which surprisingly had emergency buttons and alarms on it, despite the building’s lack of stairs, their father was ever confusing and nonsensical.

In a matter of minutes, Diego pulled back from the panel just before the elevator restarted its descent with a lurch, although now it was moving twice as fast as it had been before. Seeing that their arrival to the impending fight with Terminal was still a few minutes away, Luther asked Diego, “How’d you fix the elevators? Thanks for doing that by the way.” As a group they were working on giving each other ‘put-ups’ as mom called them rather than the ‘put-downs’ they usually did. 

“Its pretty easy actually.” Diego said, “It’s a lot like picking a lock, except instead of opening something, it restarts the elevator’s breaker.” As he said this, he was sharpening two of his knifes, a glare set on his face, although that was pretty typical for Diego, and he was implying that restarting an elevator was the same as picking a lock, as if they’ve all done it.

Sneaking a look at Allison, Luther could she was just as surprised by their brother’s skills and experience with such things. He could also see there was something she wanted to say, either to him or Diego, but was hesitant to say it. Luther was able to give her a look, one that Diego didn’t notice, which was enough to motivate Allison to say whatever she was thinking. “Diego,” she started, getting her brother’s attention, “where’d Five go?”

“With Klaus and Ben.” Diego replied, eyes flicking to the changing numbers on the elevator’s screen, they’d just past the -1st floor. “We only fixed two of the elevators.” Oh, that made sense, actually.

Silence settled over the three of them once more, all of them were trying not to watch the numbers as they moved further and further down. Allison sighed once the number switched from -7 to -8, Luther wasn’t quite sure if it was from relief of finally getting out of the elevator and being able to rescue their sister or if it was from some nervousness and anxiety setting in from the fight they knew they were walking into.

Regardless, once the doors opened with a ding, the three quickly exited the elevator and were met with the sight of Klaus, Five, and Ben already in fight mode, Dr. Terminal looking awfully proud of himself, and Vanya, now awake, was tight in his hold and fighting to get out of it as much as she could. “Welcome Umbrella Academy, to our final showdown!” Terminal called. And whatever he had in store for them, it would not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far.
> 
> If you'd like to help me out, please fill this out -> https://forms.gle/L7eAkrSKBcQqeBHG9 <\- It would be much appreciated but please don't feel obligated to do so. Thank you!


	3. When The Devil Proposes A Deal, Don't Fucking Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves arrive to their final fight with Dr. Terminal and they finally rescue Vanya. But escaping won't be as easy as they think it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late! The next/final chapter should be up next Friday.

Vanya groggily woke to someone pulling her off the floor, quite hardly by her arm. Why was she on the floor? As the blurriness in her vision faded, Vanya realized she had no fucking clue where she was. And as her eyes followed the hand that was gripping her arm, she realized she was literally in the clutches of Dr. Terminal.

So what she had thought of all this being some horrible nightmare, was completely and utterly wrong. Shit. And even worse, she couldn’t see Klaus, whom she was fairly certain had been there at some point, or any of her other siblings anywhere.

Dr. Terminal’s grip on her arm tightened just before Vanya heard a ding. She thought she’d heard Klaus and Five’s voices before the ding, but Vanya had just figured it was because she wanted them to be there; much more than being stuck with Dr. Terminal. 

Her eyes flickered from Dr. Terminal to where she thought they’d heard the ding from and saw Klaus, Five, and Ben step out of some elevator doors. When had those gotten there? Klaus yelled something, Dr. Terminal said something back; it all just sounded garbled to Vanya. It felt like her head was underwater as she tried to listen to what Dr. Terminal and her brothers had been saying.

What she presumed had been bickering between the four continued for a minute or two, her siblings were visually getting more and more upset to the point that the three of them looked like they were ready to fight Dr. Terminal without Luther, Diego, and Allison, whom Vanya presumed were also here, wherever the hell here was. 

And while she couldn’t see if Dr. Terminal was getting as upset as her brothers, due to her position and the stupid helmet he always wore; but based on the tightening of his grip and the slight shake Dr. Terminal now had, Vanya would guess he was getting just as upset.

A second ding pulled the entire room’s attention to the arrival of the second half of The Umbrella Academy. Feeling Dr. Terminal’s grip on her arm slacken, for even a moment as he watched Luther, Diego, and Allison exit the second elevator, Vanya took her possibly only chance to pull away from Dr. Terminal. But his reflexes were quicker than she’d been expecting and he squeezed her arm even tighter than before. Vanya’s hearing returned well enough as Dr. Terminal called to her siblings, “Welc0me Umbrella Academy, to our final showdown!” He pulled her closer to him as she tried to pull away from him.

Vanya watched as her siblings moved into their fighting positions; once they were readied Luther demanded, “Let Seven go Terminal.”

Dr. Terminal seemed to actually contemplate her brother’s demand before he replied, “No.” 

After that Vanya stopped listening to Luther and Dr. Terminal’s bargaining; instead Vanya shifted her focus to Diego. He already had a knife pulled out in each hand. Vanya locked eyes with Diego; and once she was sure he was paying attention to her actions, not Terminal’s, her eyes moved from Diego to the ground by her and Terminal’s feet back to Diego then to herself then to Terminal and back to Diego again, hoping he understood what she was trying to tell him. Diego looked a little confused for a second before a brief look of understanding spread across his features as he gave her a minute nod in response.

He waited a moment, trying to find the best time to launch his knife that wouldn’t draw the attention of Terminal. When Diego saw his moment he threw one of knives to the side of Dr. Terminal that was farther from Vanya, Terminal’s eye watched the knife pass him, figuring that Diego had missed, but what he hadn’t seen was Vanya using her powers to slow the knife as it passed her and grabbed the blade of the knife. She surprised a flinch as the blade pierced the palm of her hand.

Vanya watched Terminal from the corner of her eye; he was on guard for an attack from her siblings but not from her. As she watched Terminal, waiting for her opportunity, she noticed that when he mocked her siblings, he’d jerk his head up and leave his neck exposed for a brief second. 

The next time he jerked his head up, Vanya swung the knife into Dr. Terminal’s neck. Terminal screamed at the knife that was now in his neck, his hands let go of Vanya as they scrambled to the knife. Vanya ran to have siblings as fast as she could, desperate to get away from Dr. Terminal. 

Klaus’s hands helped pull Vanya the last few feet as the reaming strength she had seemed to leave her just as Dr. Terminal yanked the knife out of his neck. That’s when the Hargreeves noticed something, odd. They saw that when Dr. Terminal took the knife out of his neck, the wound, rather than profusely bleeding, it had started to heal itself far too fast for the average person. 

“You bitch!” Terminal roared, and Vanya couldn’t help the full-body flinch at the noise, “After everything I’ve done for you, and this is how you repay me!” Terminal threw the bloodied knife at the wall behind the Hargreeves, barely missing any of their heads; the knife stabbed the elevator controls, effectively trapping the eight of them on the lowest floor. “At least you’ve, oh so generously, given me some of your energy Number Seven.”

Instead of charging towards the Hargreeves like they’d been expecting him to, Dr. Terminal moved to some machine he had by a bunch of monitors. Two of the monitors were black while the other twenty or so monitors flipped between cameras. Presumably the monitors had been used by Dr. Terminal and were how Dr. Terminal knew where the Hargreeves had been in the Hotel. He typed something into the machine and a few seconds later Vanya could faintly hear something ticking before the building shook. 

Dr. Terminal looked quite pleased with himself as he pulled away from the machine. “Umbrella Academy, you are left with two choices; either you can enter your little password into the exit and we all get out of here before the building collapses,” Terminal proposed, he’d obviously spent far too much time planning out his plan and back up plan, “or we can all wait here and be crushed by the debris of the Hotel. Your choice.” His voice had changed from uninhibited fury to an unnerving calm in a matter of seconds. The smug look on his face reminded several of the Hargreeves of the smug look Five gets when he outsmarts their father. Fuck.

They knew that there was no chance they’d let Dr. Terminal out of the Hotel, and even if they did they wouldn’t have a place to put him; the Hotel would be gone and he’d already escaped maximum security prisons. And there was no way in hell they were just going to accept death at the hands of Dr. Terminal. 

Instead of choosing one of the two options Dr. Terminal had given them, the Umbrella Academy quietly planned an attack on Terminal that would be enough to subdue him long enough for them to be able to escape Hotel Oblivion before it collapses.

It was decided that Luther, Diego, and Ben would attack Terminal first, then Allison and Five would act as a second wave, and if needed Klaus and Vanya are to be the third attack. 

For a while their plan had been working, Klaus and Vanya were staying back for now as Luther, Diego, Allison, Five, and Ben seemed to have Dr. Terminal handled, especially since he’d wasted all his terminauts in his previous attack. The building continued to shake and lights would occasionally flicker every minute or two as the explosions on the upper floors got closer and closer. And the injures they’d been able to inflict on Dr. Terminal continued to heal themselves, but the rate in which they were healing had been slowing down. He was running out of the extra energy.

But of course for the Hargreeves, nothing ever goes as they want. And from within the first attack Diego had gotten a bit too close to Dr. Terminal, close enough that Terminal grabbed their brother and was using him as a hostage. “New deal Hargreeves!” Terminal yelled, pulling himself and Diego away from the rest of the Hargreeves, “You can leave, Number Two,” Terminal yelled as he squeezed Diego’s face in one of his hands, “with me and the rest of you can leave or you can stay, like a stupid family, and die together!”

“Five.” Vanya said, and the boy in question jumped next to her, “I have an idea.”

“What is it V?” Five asked.

“If I can find the, the bomb, he has on the floor above us and move it to being above Terminal,” Vanya explained as Five nodded along “would you be able to jump Diego away from him?” Five nodded again, telling her to let him know once she’s ready. After agreeing with Five and using her powers, Vanya searched the floor above by sound for the ticking of the explosive as Five told their siblings to stay away from Dr. Terminal and that he and Vanya had a plan.

Once she found the ticking, she moved it very carefully to roughly be on the floor above Dr. Terminal and Diego. Vanya snuck a look at the monitors, over half of them were now black screens, before she signaled to Five that she was ready.

In a flash of blue Five appeared next to Diego and Dr. Terminal and with a tug on Diego’s arm, Five jumped the two away from Dr. Terminal in a second flash of blue. Upon seeing the second flash of blue, and seeing her brothers reappear in her peripheral, Vanya used her powers to squeeze the explosive just enough to set it off. 

The building shook harder from that explosion than the previous explosions due to its closer proximity; and along with the harsher shaking, several ceiling tiles fell and fortunately enough, several fell directly on Dr. Terminal, knocking him to the ground. And when he didn’t move for several moments, Ben asked, “What now?”

“Let’s get out of here before he gets up.” Luther said, “Diego you still got the code right?” Diego nodded, pulled it out of his pocket, and Five snatched the paper from Diego and jumped to the control panel next to the currently empty doorframe of the sole exit of Hotel Oblivion.

Five quickly typed the code in, and nothing happened. He typed it again, slower this time, and nothing happened. What? Five turned to his siblings who looked about as confused as he felt, “It’s not working.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far.
> 
> If you'd like to help me out, please fill this out -> https://forms.gle/L7eAkrSKBcQqeBHG9 <\- It would be much appreciated but please don't feel obligated to do so. Thank you! And if you already have filled this out, thank you!


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes from bad to worse for the Hargreeves as they try to escape Hotel Oblivion before the building collapses on them.
> 
> The code still isn't working. Someone gets stabbed. Five's ready to maim someone. And, Klaus is a genius?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH! I'm so sorry for taking so long, tbh I thought I'd posted this chapter like a month ago.

“What do you mean it’s not working?” Diego asked, storming over to Five, who still standing by the control panel, as Luther, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and Vanya looked between the two confused, “Did you type it in right?” Diego ripped the paper out of Five’s hands.

Five swiped the paper back from Diego and bit, “Of course I typed it in right dumbass. You probably wrote it down wrong. Now we’re stuck here.”

“No I didn’t asshole.” Diego persisted.

Ben, knowing the two could senselessly bicker for hours on end, walked over to Five and Diego, Klaus and Luther following close behind him, “Guys. Calm down. Bickering will get us nowhere.” Ben pleaded, trying to calm the bickering brothers.

“Ben, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Klaus added, unhelpfully, “We bicker all the time and we’ve gotten this far.”

“Klaus.” Ben hissed.

Klaus replied, “Yes Benny dear?”

“Shut up.” Ben said; Klaus sighed indignantly as Ben and Luther tried to diffuse the brewing fight between Five and Diego.

As the boys tried to figure out why the code their mother had given them wasn’t working, because surely their mother hadn’t left them locked in Hotel Oblivion, Allison was keeping an eye on their brothers while Vanya noticed something move in the corner of her eye. 

Noticing the movement, Vanya pulled Allison’s arm, drawing her attention away from their brothers to the once again conscious and very angry Dr. Terminal. “Um, guys.” Allison called to their brothers, eyes not moving from Dr. Terminal, “We’ve got another problem.”

Klaus, Diego, and Luther looked back to see what Allison was talking about as Five and Ben kept trying to figure out what was wrong with the code. The three brothers muttered various expletives at the sight of Dr. Terminal once again conscious, a.k.a. a big fucking problem.

Diego, Klaus, and Luther moved to surround Dr. Terminal, to ensure he wasn’t able to attack any of their other siblings. As the three approached Dr. Terminal, little did they know, but Terminal had grabbed the knife Vanya had stabbed him with, and as they got a little too close, close enough to be within Terminal’s throwing range, Dr. Terminal threw the knife at the three brothers and missed, flying past them and hitting something else, followed by an ignored strangled scream.

Now lacking any weapons and Terminauts, Diego, Klaus, and Luther made quick work of Dr. Terminal, leaving him once again unconscious, in a heap. The three started to move towards the door, to try and help Ben and Five with the passcode to get out of Hotel Oblivion when Allison called, “Guys.” Klaus and Diego looked over as Luther reached Five and Ben.

When they looked over there was blood, a lot of it. On Allison’s hands, on the ground, Vanya’s hands, the knife on the floor, and worse of all, coming out of the knife wound in Vanya’s stomach. Shit. Diego and Klaus ran over to Vanya and Allison, Vanya looking terrifyingly pale. Luther yelled from the other side room, asking what was wrong. Diego yelled back, “You guys need to figure out that fucking code fast.”

“What? Why?” Ben yelled back, although all three brothers looked confused and concerned.

“Um, no reason in particular.” Klaus called back, Diego taking over trying to at least slow their sister bleeding out, because apparently Dr. Terminal managed to hit some artery in his shitty throw, “The building’s literally collapsing above us. We’re still stuck here with Dr. Terminal. And, oh yeah, Vanya might be bleeding out right now.”

“What?!” Five snapped, not turning away from the keypad, glaring at it as if it had insulted his intelligence, “What do you mean Vanya might be bleeding out?”

Klaus started some long-winded explanation about what had happened when Diego cut in, “Terminal threw a knife at us, it missed and hit V instead, and now we need to get her back to Mom as fast as possible.”

Luther kept a eye, more like a glare, on Dr. Terminal’s still form, awaiting the villain’s return. Diego, Allison, and Klaus tried to keep their sister from bleeding to death. And Five and Ben busied themselves with trying to figure out the code, still coming up with nothing.

Klaus, with nothing to do, Diego and Allison both having far more first aid training than he did, walked over to Five and Ben. Klaus looked at the paper that had the code on it that Ben was holding for an increasingly upset Five. Plucking the paper from Ben’s hands, Klaus took the small drawing he’d added of the buttons on the paper and aligned it with the buttons on the keypad. 

Figuring that since the code wasn’t working as it’d been drawn, Klaus turned the paper upside down and pushed the code in that way, ignoring the whining and complaining coming from Five, and to everyone’s surprise, it fucking worked.

The previously dark doorway was now illuminated in a blue glow. “That fucking worked?!” Five yelled, “It was just upside down?!”

“Moan about that shit later Five.” Diego hissed, him and Allison helping Vanya towards the illuminated doorway, “We’ve got more important things to worry about right now.”

“How do we know that actually worked?” Luther asked, “What if it’s just because we entered the wrong code in enough times that some security thing came up?”

Klaus called back, “Well, only one way to find out!” before leaping through the doorway. After a few seconds Klaus’s head poked through the blue light and told them “All good!” before disappearing again.

Diego, Allison, and Vanya followed Klaus in soon after, then Five and Ben went in, leaving Luther with Dr. Terminal in Hotel Oblivion. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!”

Luther gave him a smirk, “It’s the end of the line Terminal. And this is your final destination.” before stepping through the doorway as well; and seconds later the ceiling caved in, the doorway became dark once again, and Dr. Terminal was left under a pile of rubble all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> What Bad Things Bingo fic do you guys want next? It doesn't have to be for Umbrella Academy. Check out the list in the main series info.


End file.
